


Isn't he Grand(pa)

by mrs_deacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_deacon/pseuds/mrs_deacon
Summary: Just a little fluff piece about a day with John and his grandkids
Kudos: 9





	Isn't he Grand(pa)

John sat on his outdoor swing, staring out at his garden, deep in thought. He’d been admiring the flowers blooming, the clouds in the sky, and the warm breeze. It was a beautiful day. Not too warm, not too cold…it was so peaceful, so quiet…..it was his heaven, and he reveled in it.

He knew all too soon that the quiet paradise would end. Soon there would be voices, loud voices, chaos and mayhem, but John felt up to the challenge, was looking forward to it even.  
He could feel them approaching, feel the energy begin to shift. John took a deep breath “they’re coming for me” he thought “Better get on with it then.”

Suddenly, a car door slammed. John knew his time was up. There was no going back, at least not until tonight, when it would end almost as suddenly as it began. 

“PAPA!”

The voices were tiny, but loud. John smiled and looked up as his two youngest grandkids came running at him full speed. 

“PAPA PAPA! We’ve missed you!”

John opened his arms wide open for the little ones to come running into.

“Oomph” John proclaimed as they barreled into him, giving him tight squeezes and kisses on his cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you too, my little monkey’s” John said, as he gave them each a whisker rub, rubbing his cheeks against theirs, resulting in shrieking and giggling.

“Hey dad!” his son, Michael, said as he opened his arms wide to hug John  
“I’ve missed you” they both said at the same time and broke into laughter. 

“I’m glad you decided to come visit, I’ve missed the boys”

“They’ve missed you too. All they talk about is how they want to play ‘English football’ with papa…and did you promise them they could make a clock out of a potato?” Michael asked.

“Well, I thought it would be a nice project for them after running around all day. Keep them quiet a bit while I recuperate” John said with a smile. 

“How’s the missus? Is she enjoying her peace and quiet?”

“Oh yes, her little ‘girlfriends’ getaway’ is just what she needed. And I’m glad to be able to come visit old friends here.”

“Well, this works out well, I’ve been looking forward to spending time with the boys.”  
“Sounds like you guys will have some fun. Ok, dad, I’ll be back late tonight” Michael said, “I have their pajamas packed. They’re to go to bed at a decent time, and not too many snacks. Thanks for watching the kids”

“Okei, no problem. I’ve got plenty of work around the house for them to do”. 

“Papa noooooooooo. We wanna play” 

John couldn’t help but smile. It was a bit of a game they played when they visited - John acting like he was going to put the kids to work, and the kids pretending to fall for it.

Back in the house, John and the kids busied themselves with figuring out what to have for lunch.

“Macaroni and cheese!”

“No! Chicken nuggets!”

“You always want chicken nuggets!” “And you always want macaroni and cheese!” the two little ones were yelling at each other, fighting over what to eat.

“Oh dear lord,” John thought, “it’s too early for this.”

“Well you’re a fart face!” the younger one yelled at the older boy

“And you’re a booger head!” he yelled back

“Hey, hey you two, no name calling or no fun stuff today!” John had to use his stern, fatherly voice. “Now apologize to each other or we won’t make the potato clock.”

The two boys looked at each other for a bit longer than John liked “Now!” John raised his voice.  
“Sorry” they both mumbled.

“Good, now how about macaroni cheese and nuggets?” John suggested.

“It’s macaroni AND cheese, Papa, not macaroni cheese!” the youngest reprimanded.

“Okei okei you little yankees, I’ll make macaroni AND cheese with some nuggets. Go on and play and I’ll call you in when it’s ready”

John watched to kids play as he was preparing the food. He enjoyed having them visit. Sure, they would video chat a few times a week, but after a while he started to feel the enormity of the distance between them. He adored his grandchildren. They were like a fresh start for him, a chance to do things right. “And if I make a mistake they go back to their parents” he thought with a laugh.  
“Ok you two, lunch is ready. Let’s eat al fresco, shall we?” John said as he carried their plates outside.  
They sat outside and ate and talked. The grandkids told John about their schools, friends, and what they do for fun. 

“We go to the park and play soccer with the other kids”

“Soccer!” John said with a guffaw. “You mean football?! You know what, go to the shed and fetch the football and we’ll have a go”.

They passed the afternoon playing football, with John teaching them blocking and footwork. He wasn’t very good at it actually, but the little ones thought he could do anything, and were impressed with what he showed them. 

This is what John needed, he was absorbing their youth and energy. It was invigorating to spend time with them, it made his soul happy. As he’d gotten older, and the years had worn on him, he found it harder to find and feel happiness. But his grandkids were always the elixir for this, bringing him joy he hadn’t felt in years.

“Okei you two, time to go in and have your baths”   
“Noooooo, we wanna play some more!”   
“It’s getting dark, let’s have your baths and I’ll order a pizza and pop some popcorn”

John was well worn out from playing in the yard and could use the rest. He went upstairs and got the baths running for the boys and made sure to pour in extra bubble bath.  
He puttered about upstairs, getting their pajamas ready, and cleaning himself up as well. He kept an ear out to make sure the boys were ok in the tub, checking on them once in a while. 

When he went in to get them out of the tub, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He was met with the kids covered in bubbles, with bubbles on the floor, and uncontrollable giggling from the boys.   
John could feel his face going from shock and disbelief, before he broke out in a huge grin and started giggling along with the boys. 

“C’mon you two, let’s get you dried off and in your pajamas before you cause a great flood”  
The boys jumped out, slipping and sliding their way to John, who was holding two large, warm, fluffy towels for them to wrap themselves into.

“Papa, can we make the potato clock tomorrow? We want to watch a movie”  
John feigned disbelief, but of course he obliged, as he was tired as well, and cuddling with the boys while watching a movie sounded delightful.

John got the kids settled on the couch and brought in the pizza and popcorn and settled himself in between them.   
“What shall we watch then?”

“Popeye!” “No, The Goonies!”

“Let’s toss a coin, heads it’s Popeye, tails it’s The Goonies” John suggested

The boys watched in anticipation as John flipped the coin in the air….. “And tails it is!”  
There was a bit of grumbling from the youngest, who wanted Popeye, but as the movie started, and they filled their bellies with food, the boys became quiet, enthralled with the quest to find the treasure of One-Eyed Willy.

John smiled in bliss as the kids ate and curled up next to him, resting their heads on his shoulder and belly.

After a while, he could feel their breathing slowing down and feel himself getting drowsy. He gave each boy a light kiss on their head, and picked them both up, one in each arm, careful not to disturb them, and carried them off to bed. 

“Papa, can we lay with you?” the little one asked, his voice sleepy and small.

“Yes, loves, of course you can” John whispered, and smiled as he got them all situated in his king size bed.  
The boys cuddled up next to John, and the three of them fell into a fast sleep.

As the boys slept that night, they dreamt of playing with their friends, running around in the park, getting covered in mud and laughter, and lots and lots of laughter. John, meanwhile, dreamt of happy times with his kids and grandkids. He felt blessed to have such a beautiful and ever growing brood, and nothing could ever take that away.


End file.
